


Frustrated Lie

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band), Ohmiya - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Inspired by this post http://pimarin.tumblr.com/post/66842227087/shunshines-sho-chan-who-knows-everything-about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated Lie

"What gesture girls do that Ohno-san likes?" The VTR announcer asked. Everyone started writing the answer down with confidence that they know their leader best. 

When it was time to reveal answers, 3 have got it wrong, including Nino. They looked puzzled while Sho confidentially revealed his answer. The sound of a correct buzzer went off. Ohno likes girls when they're frustrated. 

Sho stood up in pride and took a quick look at everyone "when it comes to Ohno Satoshi, ask me anything" of course he would. He admired his leader as a best friend. They always talked when everyone was busy. Despite being total different personalities, They had that invisible special bond that only them felt, and the other members. But opposites attract right? 

"that's a lie" Ohno yelled denying his own answer. It was just to tease Sho. Everyone laughed. 

In the dressing room, Ohno was sitting on the couch lazily sketching something on the paper he found on the table while listening to music. Nino was memorizing his drama lines. Aiba was hooked to a recorded baseball match. Besides, Aiba's shouts and yells every now and then despite the fact he already knows the results, everyone was quite. Nino had deliberately blurted out the results before they began filming for the mere reason of teasing Aiba. It had always brought him pleasure seeing Aiba yelling at him for spoiling it. The match has ended, Aiba left leaving the two focused members alone. About 10 minutes later, Nino tossed his script on the table and dropped himself back on the couch as he rubbed his face "Ah~ I'm so tired" he closed his eyes. Ohno glanced at him with a smile and continued sketching. He then placed the paper flipped over and took off his earphones.  
"What were you drawing so seriously?" Nino asked, still in the same position with eyes shut.  
"ah, its just a bunch of figures I'm planning to do a clay versions of" that is when Ohno lost Nino's interests. Silence fell upon them again  
"How about you? did you memorize your lines yet" Ohno turned to Nino  
"Well kind of, there are still some lines" Nino sat up and sighed "I'll memorize them later, I need rest"  
"Kazu..." Ohno mumbled  
"hmm" Nino smiled gently over hearing the name kazu from Ohno. He liked being called Kazu, especially by Ohno.

"you know when I said it was a lie earlier..." Ohno cleared his throat  
"eh? you mean about girls gestures?" Nino asked  
"yes" Ohno paused "It wasn't completely a lie" he confessed  
"what? why did you say it was then?" Nino asked puzzeled  
"I do like the frustration features of the one I like" Ohno mumbled again  
"I don't understand you" Nino laughed  
Ohno smiled gently "Oh well, Never mind" He got up quickly ready to leave "See you tomorrow" He rushed out.

Nino tilted his head in wonder as he laughed "That guy". Nino was about to leave too. The paper on the table stopped him. He suddenly got curious to see what Ohno had drawn. It's been a while since he drew anyway. Nino thought he missed Ohno's drawing. 

The drawing wasn't any normal sketch Ohno would do. This one had so many details to be called a quick sketch. It almost looked real. Nino was bewildered by what he saw. Nino saw himself on that paper. He was looking focused and frustrated holding the drama script. Nino smiled so big he couldn't control it. 

"I like you too, idiot" he whispered, folded the paper and tucked it inside his script carefully and left.


End file.
